Random HalfBlood Story
by BerryliciousCheerio
Summary: This story documents what happens when you leave very bored and evil thirteen year old campers to their own devices. Follow their misadventures. Flames will roast marshmallows! PLZ R&R! DISCONTINUED.
1. We are VERY bored

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. On the other hand, I DO own Braelyn, Raegan, Adonis, Madelynn, and anyone else you don't recognize.**

**Summary: Being a daughter of the big three is never funny. It's hilarious! Follow Braelyn, Raegan, Adonis, Madelynn and the rest of the gang in their misadventures. Set after TLO.**

**Braelyn's POV**

Raegan, Adonis, Madelynn, Alicia, and Zadie and I were sprawled on a picnic blanket underneath Thalia's pine in the peak of summer. We were very, VERY bored. Want to know WHY we were in Camp Half-Blood? Well…I was the daughter of Hades and the grand-daughter of Zues. Adonis was the son of Poseidon. Raegan was the daughter of Apollo. Madelynn and Zadie were the daughters of Hermes. Alicia was the daughter of Athena and at times was VERY annoying. Her flippin' voice of reason gig could seriously get on your nerves. Anyways…we were bored. And then the evil and arguably crazy part of me came up with the demonic and ingenious plan.

"ARE YOU INSANE WOMAN! THAT WILL GET ALL OF US KILLED OR PERMANANTLY MAIMED! AND SHE'S MY CABINMATE!!" Alicia screamed in my ear.

Adonis screamed in the other one, "PERCY WILL HAVE MY HEAD ON A PLAQUE! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ME KILLED, YOU PSYCHOPATH?!?!?!?!?!"

I answered calmly, "If you execute the plan correctly than no one will be killed and/or permanently maimed. So if you would please stop screaming, I'm sure your parents would appreciate not getting billed for my newly needed hearing aid. So as I was saying, Raegan, you would distract Dionysus and Chiron. Go to the Aphrodite cabin and get a makeover", upon receiving a glare I quickly added, "Not that you need one. You just need to look a bit slutty. After that go and flirt with Mr. D. When he follows you, Chiron will surely follow to make sure nothing…err…inappropriate happens. Madelynn, you go and get all of you siblings and the minor gods' kids. After that meet up with us here. Kay? Good. Zadie, I need you to go and get Percy and Annabeth angry at each other. Once their at a boiling point, run away. Adonis, steal riptide. Yes, I know that Percy has it in his pocket, but you're his brother. You should be able figure out a way to steal it. Raegan when Mr. D is thoroughly confused come back and meet us here. I'll intervene in the argument between Percy and Annabeth when their about to strangle each other. Ready to activate plan Bored Younger Campers? Good. Break!"

**A/N: Hey ya'll! I got out of the infirmary faster than expected. I guess Thalia took pity on me cuz I'm not dead yet! The plan may sound boring now but it gets funnier. PLZ R&R! My pride and self esteem have been injured by Thalia's scariness. Your review will help them heal! Reviewer's will have chocolate set out for them!**


	2. The plan is executed

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO…maybe I can save up enough to buy it by the time I'm three hundred…**

**Raegan: Ya right. **

**Me: Shut up Raegan. You may be my best friend but that won't stop me from slapping you silly.**

**Raegan: Your such an idiot.**

**Alicia: She's right, you know. You are an idiot.**

**Adonis: I agree.**

**Madelynn: Me too.**

**Zadie: Totally.**

**(I trudge out of the room calling them questionable names)**

**Raegan: Now that she's gone…On with the story!**

* * *

**Raegan's POV**

Braelyn will pay. She gave me the worst part. I had to act like a slut and entice Mr. D. Well…it wasn't that bad. I mean, Chiron did intervene before anything bad happened. After I had gone to the Aphrodite cabin I emerged in a itty, bitty black skirt and a very revealing halter top. Boys around camp wolf whistled at me as I stomped to the Big House. Mr. D looked up and I swear I saw him drooling. I went over and kissed him on the cheek and said "Hey big boy. Wanna have some fun?" _OMIGODS DID I JUST SAY THAT?!?!?!? _Anyways, after I turned my back and walked away I heard a chair scrape and footsteps behind me. Well, at least the plan was working. Then I heard hoof steps. Then I turned around and started to do some major flirting. Braelyn will SO pay.

* * *

**Alicia's POV**

This is going to get me killed. After everyone had dispersed Braelyn leaned over and whispered my role into my ear. Annabeth will kill me if she finds out I was part of this. But honestly, I wanted to do something irrational. I wanted to be unlike my siblings. Athena will kill me if she hears my thoughts. Anyway, I went over to the Hermes cabin to see if I could borrow their camcorder. They agreed and I snuck to the battle arena with the mini video camera in my hand. Percy and Annabeth were hiding out in a corner cuddling. I pressed the record button and just sat there waiting for Zadie to show up. The two lovebirds will be SO angry if they find out.

* * *

**Madelynn's POV**

Braelyn is an idiot. An evil, ingenious, idiot. _Gods let the rest of my cabin and the minor kids help me, _I thought. When I got to my cabin I pulled out my ultra deluxe puppy dog face. Zadie and I were the youngest in the cabin thus they couldn't refuse us anything. Right before I entered my walkie talkie started to emit sharp bursts of speech in such a tone that I knew right away that Braelyn was talking to me. I picked it up and listened. She said, "Get them to set up a green screen behind Percy and Annabeth without them noticing. Got it?"

"Got it," I answered. I entered my cabin. I went up to my oldest sister (because she is the easiest to persuade) and said as innocently as possible, "Ella? Can you do me a favor?"

She looked up from the television and said, "Sure squirt. What do you need?"

I tried to look innocent but hey, when you're a child of Hermes, your siblings can see right through you cuz they've been there too.

"Can you set up a green screen behind Percy and Annabeth without them noticing?"

Ella looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Is there anything I need to know about?" I shook my head quickly and she finally agreed. She and the rest of my family followed me to get some of the minor gods' kids. When we got to the battle pavilion we got to work.

* * *

**Adonis's POV**

Braelyn is trying to get me killed. She wants me to die. She's gotten me into plenty of sticky situations before but me trying to get Riptide away from Percy? That's a murder plot, I tell you. A MURDER PLOT!!!!!! While I was walking to the battle pavilion I was thinking of ways I could possibly resurrect myself from beyond the grave after Percy murders me. When I got there I was scarred for life when I saw my brother and his girlfriend cuddling in a corner. Well, at least it will be funny to see their faces when I interrupt. I got closer and overheard their conversation. "It's odd," Annabeth said, "We haven't seen hair nor hide of those evil thirteen year olds. Doesn't your brother hang out with that maniac, Braelyn?" _I agree with you Annabeth. She IS a maniac._ I thought. Percy responded, "Yeah, he does. I'm worried about him. I don't think Braelyn or those other kids are good influences on him. He's very influential. I think Braelyn is plotting world dominance or something. She might be worse than Kronos because she's uhhhh…a little more influential on the boy population. Kronos was WAY too mean. She is too but she's hot." Annabeth's head shot up. " She's what?!?!?" Percy stuttered an explanation, "Not like you hot. But more like younger cute." Annabeth obviously forgave him because she started kissing him. I casually walked up to them. When neither of them looked up I coughed loudly. They broke apart and glared at me. Annabeth's glare softened when she saw it was me. Percy, on the other hand, glared even harder when he realized who it was. Apparently he still hadn't forgiven me from the last time I walked in on them. It was horrible.

_Flashback:_

_Two weeks ago _

_I had just woken up. I heard some very odd noises coming from the front room. I groggily stumbled out of my room and into the front room. I wish I never had. I thought my eyes were just blurry from sleep so I blinked a couple times. Nope, it was still Percy making out with Annabeth on the couch. I will NEVER EVER be the same._

_End of Flashback_

Yeah, well I haven't forgiven him either. "Hey, Percy, can I borrow Riptide?" I asked innocently. Percy answered, "Why? I thought you had Current. Did you lose it again?" I answered angrily, "No, I didn't lose it. Braelyn borrowed it. I need it cuz Clarisse was goading me on and I need to let out some anger out…on her. PLEASE!!!!" Percy sighed and stuck his hand in his pocket. Then he pulled out Riptide and handed it to me. I took it ran away before I could be scarred anymore. Gods, I hope Braelyn's plan works.

* * *

**Zadie's POV**

I was going to do what I do best. I got to get people angry at each other. Oh, the fun of it all! Maybe I should have been Ares' daughter. Wait, then I'd be like Clarisse. Oh never mind. I rushed into the battle pavilion and to where my victims were. They were kissing. Blech! I walked up and tapped my foot on the ground impatiently. When they finally looked up I yelled at Percy, "I guess that means you're dumping me you sea spawn!" With that, I turned on my heel and sped out of sight but within earshot. I looked behind them and saw that the green screen was set up. Then the yelling match started. "YOU WERE DATING SOMEBODY ELSE WHILE YOU WERE MY BOYFRIEND?!?!?!?!?" Yep, that was definitely Annabeth. She just kept on yelling. When Annabeth looked about ready to strangle Percy, Braelyn still wasn't there. I pulled out my walkie talkie and called her. "Brae! Get over here NOW! Annabeth is about to strangle Percy. GET! HERE! NOW!" A few minutes later Braelyn came rushing into the pavilion. Somebody flipped on the green screen. It was…Annabeth's video diary! She didn't even notice. Brae ran up behind Annabeth and pushed her aside and…kissed Percy! Annabeth just stood there shocked. I'm starting to get scared for Brae. I'm not sure whether she knows what she's getting into.

* * *

**Braelyn's POV**

I'm scared. I just kissed Percy and now Annabeth is just staring at me. Should I run or hide? Neither. She'd find me anyway. When she said, "What did you just do?" I got very annoyed. "I just kissed him you idiot! And I won't stop unless you turn around." Yes! My plan was nearly finished. Annabeth turned around and saw her video diary on a green screen. Then I started running. I thought it was the safest bet cuz I could morph into shadow if she got to close. Shoot! I completely forgot about the last part of the plan. I morphed into shadow and ran to the dining pavilion. Already set up was a giant projector screen and a projector. All we needed was the video. I saw Alicia slinking up from the battle pavilion. She handed me the video recorder and we waited until dinner. When the conch horn blew we all sat at our assigned tables. I had to sit with my emo siblings and try and concentrate on dinner. Right before dinner wrapped up I got up and got everyone's attention. When they turned to look at me I said, "Now that I have your attention I would just like to say that this following video was made possible by boredom, evil, ingeniousness, and my friends, Raegan, Adonis, Alicia, Madelynn, and Zadie. So if any of you are mad…BLAME THEM!!!!" I ran off and started the video. There were many oohhs and awwws. When it got to the video diary everybody started laughing. The only people not laughing were the Athena cabin, and the Poseidon cabin. They were glaring at all of the people involved in this. Then they surged forward to attack us. While we were running and laughing I was planning my plan for tomorrow. Oh the fun we will have!

* * *

**A/N: Well, as you have noticed, Adonis is the only person prone to flashbacks. Also as you have noticed, my friends are nowhere to be seen!**

**Raegan: Call the cops! She has the rest of us tied up in a corner! Help us!!!!!**

**Me: Rae! Get into the corner before I sic Mrs. O'Leary on you!**

**Annabeth: You'll pay Braelyn. I swear, if it's the last thing I do, I will make you pay.**

**Me: Oh yeah. What are you going to do to me? Show my mommy my math grade?**

**Raegan: Brae. That may not be the smartest idea.**

**Me: Oh she can't do anything to me. She's not stro-**

**(Annabeth strangling me while Raegan unleashes my friends)**

**Raegan: Thanks Annabeth!**

**Annabeth: No problem!**

**Me: (gasp) help! (gasp) I (gasp) see (gasp) the (gasp) light...**

**Annabeth: Is she dead?**

**Raegan: No. She pulls the whole dieing thing twice a week. Want to go get ice cream?**

**All: Yes!**

**(They all exit room)**

**Me: Gods, my neck is killing me. Oh yeah. R&R!!!! You get virtual cookies if you do!**


	3. Gossip girls and guy

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. And according to my friends, I don't own them either. They own themselves. Coughnotcough**

**Adonis: I heard that.**

**Me: Adonis Archippos Walker! Get back into that corner NOW! Don't make me make you get over in that corner!**

**Adonis: I'm going, I'm going. Sheesh.**

**Me: Now that my friends are properly contained, on with the story!**

**Braelyn's POV**

We were sprawled underneath Thalia's pine for the second time this week. Although, this time we had our most recent consequences still fresh on our minds…and in some cases, skin. Adonis', Alicia's, and my arms were covered in bruises. Percy attacked Adonis with no mercy. Annabeth relented on Alicia after about fifteen minutes. Unfortunately for me, I had the bulk of the Poseidon and Athena cabins. Annabeth joined them shortly after Alicia was properly punished. By the time my punishment wrapped up Percy had joined. I think that gives you an idea of how badly I was bruised. Let's just say that I had a purple sweater on for an entire two days. Then I got Raegan to heal the bruises for all of us. Today I took the proper precaution and brought armor to wear. Not full armor but just the stuff for the arms. I had been brainstorming my plans all night so this time I had something that effect our favorite (and disgusting) couple even more than Annabeth's video diary (which I'm holding captive for future plots). Oh, I am SO evil. I called my group together and told them my plot. Almost everybody shrieked and backed away from me. The only people that stayed and listened to the entire scheme were Zadie and Madelynn.

"YOU IDIOT!!!! I STILL HAVE THE BRUISES FROM THE LAST TIME!!! ARE YOU TRYING TO ASSASINATE ME?!?!?!?!?!?" Adonis screamed into my ear. Alicia screamed into the other one,

"ANNABETH WILL MURDER ME! NO SHE WON'T MURDER ME, SHE'LL TORTURE ME!!!! I'LL BE SCARRED FOR LIFE!"

I covered my ears and said "Seriously, is this going to be a daily thing? Because if so, I'll need to bring ear muffs. Anyway, this plot is the least dangerous because they can't link it to us. So, as I was saying, Raegan, you would go and spread a rumor about Clarisse being Percy's girlfriend. I chose you because you have the biggest mouth. What? You do. Say it so that it sounds as though Annabeth is the other woman. Zadie, since your friends with Clarisse, go and see if she can pretend to be Percy's girlfriend to drive him insane. Only for the day. Adonis, go explain to Chris what's going on so that he doesn't murder Percy. Madelynn, record it all. And last but not least, Alicia, you need to keep Annabeth occupied until everybody else has heard the rumor. Maybe say that you need help with some…history homework. That should keep her busy for about an hour. My role will to be the other, other woman. You'll see what I mean later. Oh, and Madelynn? See if you can get your siblings to set up a projector screen and a projector. Kay? Good. Ready to activate plan Bruised but Evil thirteen year olds strike back? Ya, I know that it's a long name but hey, I might have a concussion so don't blame me. Ready? Good. Break!

**A/N: Thanks to all of you that reviewed! A LOT of you had really good ideas. I'll try and use as many as possible. Thanks! Anyway, what do you guys think of this chapter? Press the little review button down there and tell me! The next chapter should be up soon cuz I have a stomach virus and I don't have to go to school! That means I can update as often as possible! PLZ R&R!**


	4. This is going to be so much FUN!

**A/N: Hi! This is my fourth chapter. Braelyn has lost her mind so this chapter should be interesting.**

**Raegan: Brae! Your acting like this character isn't you! Everybody! The Braelyn in the story is the same person that is writing the story!**

**Me: Sorry, all of my friends are sick also. We were exposed to the same virus at the same time. They came over to visit with me. Raegan grabbed my laptop away from me. Raegan! Go and watch television while I type. Or you can torture Adonis (his real name is Ace but he wanted a cool name) for a while. Peoples! Start reading now! I'm not sure what's going to happen cuz Ace, oops, I mean Adonis just had sugar! Hit the deck!**

**Madelynn's POV**

My gods. I am friends with a maniac. A ingenious maniac. She is trying to get us all killed. I am serious. I think she is planning our funerals already. Anyway, let's get out of my inner monologue. I went to my camp trunk and dug threw it until I found my camcorder. Then I had to set up cameras everywhere AND get my siblings to set up a screen and a projector. Luckily my siblings agreed quickly. Now for the hard part.

**Raegan's POV**

At least I don't have to seduce any camp director today. I get to do my specialty. Gossip. I ran to a random Aphrodite girl. "Hey! Hey you! Guess what! Clarisse is Percy's girlfriend and Annabeth's the other woman! Tell everybody you know! Or else…" The Aphrodite girl widened her eyes and ran off. Oh this will be fun!

**Alicia's POV**

I ran to my cabin and tried to navigate the stupid maze of a house that we had. The cabins look like a normal cabin on the outside but on the inside it's an ever growing maze of rooms. Every camper get's a room of their own and the most senior campers' rooms were at the back. Annabeth was the counselor so her room was at the very back. I was still getting lost trying to find the bathroom so when I had to find her room. It took me an hour. When I finally found her room I knocked on the door.

"Come in," a cheerful voice said. I walked in and saw a very tired looking Annabeth.

"Uhhhh…no offense, Annabeth, but you look horrible," I shyly said.

"Didn't sleep very well last night so I've been on Daedelus' laptop since four a.m. What do you need, Ally?"

"My history teacher assigned homework over the summer and I suck at history so would you mind helping me?" I asked as innocently as possible.

Annabeth answered, "Sure. Wait, does this have anything to do with that maniac, Braelyn?"

"No…" Gods, I hate lying!

"Okay then. Lead the way" This plan better work.

**Zadie's POV**

I ran to the Ares cabin and knocked on the door. It opened to reveal the face of Chelsea. She smiled when she saw me. I became well known at the Ares cabin after I had befriended Clarisse. "Hi Chelsea! Can I see Clarisse please?"

Chelsea answered, "Hi Zadie! Totally! She's in her room. Go right on threw."

I walked quickly down the hall, pausing to say hi to some of the friendlier Ares kids. When I got to Clarisse's room I knocked. "Who is it?" Clarisse's loud voice reverberated off the wall.

"It's the annoying thirteen year old sister that you never had!" I yelled back.

"Well come in already!" I opened the door and saw Clarisse watching television.

"Hey Clarisse! Can you do me a favor?" Clarisse looked up and nodded her head. I continued on bravely. "Braelyn and the rest of our group are trying to mess with Percy's head and we need you to pretend to be his girlfriend. Will you do it?" Clarisse's face lit up at the chance to drive Percy insane. She nodded quickly and I filled her in with the details. This is going to be fun!

**Adonis' POV**

I walked to the lake and found Chris sitting on the sand. I walked up and explained the situation. He started freaking out and then calmed down when I said that it was only for today. Braelyn better know what she's doing.

**Braelyn's POV**

After everybody had done their job I headed out to do my job. Clarisse was flirting with Percy and Annabeth was standing there in shock. I walked up and started flirting too. Then Clarisse pretended to get all annoyed and we started to call each other names and pull each others hair. Then we walked out of sight and watched the carnage ensue. Annabeth started yelling at Percy and she said some things that I cannot repeat or else my mom will kill me. Then we hired a Hermes kid to walk up and tell Annabeth that it was a rumor. The kid walked up right on schedule, told her…and stole her wallet. She didn't even notice it until dinner. She didn't figure out who was behind it until I introduced the video. Just as dinner was beginning I walked up and put the tape into the projector. "Everybody! If any of you are mad…BLAME MY FRIENDS!!!!!" Then I turned the video on. At the end the same cabins attacked us. But then I morphed into shadow, Adonis jumped into the lake, Maddy and Zadie ran into their cabin, Raegan turned into a beam of light, and Alicia just hid behind a tree. While I made my way to my cabin I plotted for tomorrow. This will be fun!

**A/N: So what did you think of this chapter? Press the little review button down there to tell me your opinion. No flames! Pwetty pwease R&R! Raegan! Don't you touch that vase! (crash) Never mind!**


	5. Plan Freak Out Older Siblings

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO…Not a word, Raegan!**

**(Annabeth comes into the room)**

**Annabeth: You don't own us! You don't own us!**

**(I walk out of the room before I get myself strangled)**

**Raegan: Start reading!**

**Braelyn's POV**

Today we were sprawled underneath Thalia's pine…again. My friends' families told them not to hang out with me but they never watch us so we could be getting drunk for all they care. Then that weird part of my brain came up with a evil plan that will mess with our older siblings' minds. I turned to my friends and smiled my evil, crooked smile. I opened my mouth to say something when Alicia and Adonis cut me off. "Don't say anything. I swear, if you say one thing I will kill you myself. Got that?" Alicia said this quickly and quietly. Adonis screamed in my ear "NOT AGAIN!! NEVER AGAIN!!!" That's when I slapped them. "I didn't say anything yet. This isn't going to get us hurt. I think. What we need to do is isolate our older siblings. Madelynn and Zadie, isolate Travis and Connor. Adonis, isolate Percy. Alicia, isolate Annabeth. Reagan, isolate…one of your older siblings. Then tell them you did something or your doing something that they would freak over. I'm going to isolate Nico. Let's put plan Freak Out Older Siblings into action. BREAK!

**A/N: I know. It's a short chapter but I'll make up for it in the next chapter. R&R!!**


	6. The plan is AWESOME!

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. There, it's over with.**

**Alicia: No it's not. Don't you have a bunch more chapters?**

**Me: SHUT UP ALREADY!!!! Get reading!**

**Alicia's POV**

I walked to my cabin and tried to get to Annabeth's room in under an hour. The camera Braelyn implanted into my glasses was annoying. When I finally got there I knocked on her door. "Annabeth. Can I talk to you?" I asked through the door. "Sure, Ally," Annabeth's voice floated around the hallway. I took a deep breath and opened the door. Annabeth was on her bed flipping through a…Popstar magazine! She closed and gave me a look that said that I better not tell anybody about that. I sat down at her desk and said, "Annabeth, I…I'm pregnant with Adonis' child." By now I had to put all of my energy in keeping a straight face. Annabeth looked angry, shocked, sympathetic, and happy all at once. Her response was, "What? I thought you didn't like him. When? Why? I'm going to be an aunt!" I calmed her down and said, "You can't tell anybody."

"Okay." Then I walked out. I'm scared about the consequences.

**Adonis' POV**

Alicia and I planned to tell our siblings the same thing. I walked to my cabin and unlocked the door. When I got to Percy's room I knocked. "What?" I called through, "It's Adonis. I need to talk to you." Percy's concerned face appeared in the crack of the door. "Come in." I walked in and took a deep breath. "Percy," I said, "I got Alicia pregnant." It took so much concentration to not laugh. My hat cam better have been working because the look I saw on Percy's face was priceless. He stuttered out "You…Alicia…baby…what?" I nearly laughed. My response was "You can't tell anyone. Bye!" I wonder what Brae's going to do with this footage.

**Third Person POV (following Madelynn and Zadie)**

Two young girls walked to the Hermes cabin. Both had red hair. Their auburn ponytails bounce behind them. When they got to said cabin they entered. They walked quickly down a hallway. They stopped at a room labeled as Connor and Travis' room. They knocked. Someone answered and the two girls entered. The sat on beanbag chairs and took deep breaths. They said in unison, "We got knocked up!" The twins opposite of them stared at them. On finally asked, "By who?" One red headed twin answered "We're not sure." With that, their older brothers passed out. They thought on their way out _Brae better know what she's doing._

**Raegan's POV**

I walked to my cabin and walked to my sister, Bess' room. I entered to find her reading. Bess looked up and smiled. "Well, now who could this be? It couldn't be my little sister Rae-Rae, now could it? My Rae didn't hang out with that maniac Braelyn." "Yes she did, Bessie. I have something to say to you. I'm getting married to Malcolm from the Athena cabin." Bess was dead set against young marriage. Her face got really angry. "What!?" Then she calmed down and started getting really hyper. Oi! This better be worth it.

**Braelyn's POV**

I walked to my cabin and knocked on Nico's door. He opened his door and let me in. I tried to keep a straight face while I said, "I want to join the hunters." Nico's face went crazy. He curled up into the fetal position and started twitching. He then stood up and grabbed me by my shoulders and shook me. "You can't so this! My sister died in while in the hunters! I will not allow you to join! NEVER!!!" I ran out of his grasp and ran to the dining pavilion. The screen and projector was still set up. Everybody's footage was already loaded into the projector and that it needed was my footage. When I got it loaded, the conch horn blew. I rushed to my table. After the nightly announcements I made my way up to the front and said, "BLAME MY FRIENDS!!!!!" Then I ran off and started the footage. The pavilion was filled with laughs. I used a mike in the back to say "To all of the older siblings that made this possible, that all of those statements that we made were total lies! None of it's true!" Then we were bombarded with very angry older siblings. While we were hiding I was plotting tomorrow's ingenious plot. This is the best summer camp EVER!!!!!


	7. Plan Costume Catastrophe

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

**Annabeth and Percy: YOU DON'T OWN US!!! **

**Me: Yes. That I was what I said.**

**Annabeth: She's not going to kill us. The world is ending!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!**

**(Everybody runs out of the room screaming)**

**Me: And that is how you get rid of annoying people that intrude you're A/N**

**Braelyn's POV**

My friends and I were sitting in my room. We weren't underneath Thalia's Pine Tree to day because it was about 105 degrees. Fahrenheit. My room was air conditioned. Adonis was playing on my Nintendo while Raegan, Zadie and Alicia were reading teen magazines. Madelynn was reading some novel on how to be a spy and I was surfing the Olympian web to find some good prices on light weight, full body armor. We would need it for today's plan. I still hadn't gathered enough courage to tell them my plan. I swirled my chair around and opened my mouth. This time EVERYBODY yelled the same thing. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" My room is normal sized so that amount of sound reverberated all around the room. "Gods," I responded, "If I knew that would happen, I would've covered my ears. Are you trying to pop my ears? Cuz you've accomplished that already. Anyway, my plan for today is to totally foolproof. Hopefully. We need some tranquilizers, a dart gun, and a pretty pink fairy costume. Raegan, you're in charge of purchasing those items. Adonis, I need you to keep Percy occupied for about three hours. Madelynn and Zadie, I need you guys to get costumes for all of us. Alicia, I need you to isolate Annabeth. We're going to a costume party. Everyone meet back here in a half hour. Let's put plan Costume Catastrophe into action. Break!"

**A/N: This chapter is a little short but it's more interesting in the next chapter. Please send in your ideas! The creativity fountain has run dry. Send them in! Press the review button! Help me!!!**


	8. Party till morning

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO…Unfortunately Ricky does and unless I can bribe him, I will never own PJO**

**Percy and Annabeth: Thank gods!!!!! We're safe!!!!!**

**Me: Not for long! (I grab random shoes and fling them at the couple)**

**Everyone in the room (because I have bad aim): AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Flying smelly shoes!!!!!! Run for your lives!!**

**(They run through the door screaming)**

**Me: THEY'RE GONE!!! YES!!!! Now read!**

**Raegan's POV**

I 'borrowed' the camp van and drove into town. I used mist manipulation, so that if anybody took a double take at me they would see twenty three year old driving a mini van. When I got to the costume store I went in and asked the clerk whether they had a pretty pink fairy costume in stock. He brought out a young adult sized costume and rang it up. I paid and went to the wild animal store. I picked up a dart gun and fourteen doses of tranquilizers. I ran into Wal-greens and picked up some Tylenol. I think we're going to need it.

**Adonis' POV**

I walked to my cabin and knocked on Percy's door. He opened and promptly closed it. I yelled, "I need help with math homework! Or will I have to tell Dad that you aren't being a good big brother?" Percy's door swung open and I dropped the homework on his desk. While he started to get to work I slowly made my way out the door. I latched a heavy duty lock onto his door and ran away before he noticed that I was gone. This will be fun.

**Alicia's POV**

I walked quickly to Annabeth's room with a duffel bag and a roll of duct tape in my hands. When I finally got there I peeked my head in. Annabeth looked up and said, "Why are you here?" I walked all the way in and she looked away. When she looked back I had my duck tape ready for action. She said, "Are you trying to kidnap me? You'll get in so much tr-" She never got to finish her sentence. Her eyes bugged out and I said, "Never underestimate a thirteen year old daughter of Athena." With that I put her into the duffel bag and began to drag her to Thalia's pine. This better be worth it.

**Third person POV (Madelynn and Zadie)**

The two red head twins walked to the Aphrodite cabin and opened the door. A preppy blonde chick came to the door and led them to a large closet filled with costumes. The twins conferred between each other and finally chose six costumes. They then chose accessories and shoes. The blonde girl led them out and the twins headed to Thalia's pine.

**Braelyn's POV**

I made a few calls and got the okay to bring a few extra people to Maggi Persach's costume party. I grabbed my camcorder and stood up by Thalia's pine to wait for my friends. Alicia was the first one there and she had a moving duffel bag with her. I assumed that it was Annabeth in there. Then Raegan came with the tranquilizer gun and fairy costume. Adonis came looking very scared. Finally Madelynn and Zadie came holding six costumes. We made Adonis wait with Annabeth while us girls got changed. Raegan emerged in a witch's outfit while Alicia was dressed as a scientist. Madelynn and Zadie were dressed as Siamese cats. I was dressed as a Irish dancer. Adonis got in after us and emerged in a costume resembling Albert Einstein. Me and Alicia dragged the duffel bag into the van and forced Annabeth into the pretty pink fairy costume. This was after we shot her with the tranquilizer gun. We loaded up the van and headed to the party. When we got there we partied until two in the morning. I recorded the entire party while Annabeth flirted with every brunette guy. She still was a bit ditsy from the sedation. This was going to be fun to show to everybody. When we got back we got to our cabins and instantly fell asleep. In the morning we got everything ready. When breakfast was nearly over I just loaded in the tape. Everyone found it hilarious that Annabeth was in a pretty pink fairy costume. Annabeth on the other hand, was not so happy. Neither was Percy. Both of them placed their glares on me. They didn't chase me or hurt me. They just gave me a look that said that I would pay soon. I am actually getting scared. Well, might as well plot for tomorrow!

**A/N: This chapter might not be so good but the next one will be better! Unless you don't review. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. I need ideas! Hit the little review button to give me yours!**


	9. Plan Older Siblings Get Revenge

**Annabeth: YOU DON'T OWN US!!!! (starts jumping up and down gleefully)**

**Me (not crying): Start reading! Now if I could just aim this tranquilizer gun correctly I'll hi-**

**(I hit the ground with a thud after hitting myself with a tranquilizer)**

**Annabeth: Wow. She is stupid. Well…start reading.**

**Annabeth's POV**

Braelyn and her friends slept in this morning so I was able to plot. I gathered Percy, Travis, Connor, Nico, and Bess. We sat at the lake while I explained my plot. Bess and Nico screamed something about how they love their younger siblings but then I reminded them about what happened two days ago.

They shut up quickly and I started talking again, "So, as I was saying. "Percy, you'll flood Madelynn and Zadie's room. Get everything wet but contain it to only their room. Nico, make Adonis see dead people. Really fresh, tragic dead people. Bess, Alicia has a grudge against archery. Litter bows and arrows around her room. It will freak her out. Raegan is a very sore loser so…Travis and Connor. Challenge her to do something that she WILL lose at. Then record the aftermath. I am going to steal all of Braelyn's electronics, including her video diary. Then meet up at the dining pavilion and load your footage into the projector. At lunch we'll show our video presentation. Ready to activate Plan Older Siblings Get Revenge? Good. Break!"

**A/N: You know the deal. Press the little review button and send a review! So send a review…like NOW!**


	10. We have EVIL older siblings

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. There, I said it.**

**Adonis: Now I'll rub it in your face. You don't own them!**

**Me: Adonis, I swear if you don't shut up I will torture you.**

**Everyone: So the true Braelyn comes out. SHE IS EVIL!!!**

**Me: I know. Get over it. Now start reading.**

**Percy's POV**

I walked into the Hermes cabin and found Madelynn and Zadie's room. I opened the door and saw that the girls were slobs. A bra was flung over the television and magazines covered the floor.

I set up the camera in the corner and turned it on. Then I called upon the power of the ocean. In seconds, everything was drenched in seawater. I made sure that the flood was properly contained I left the room. I was nearly home free until I saw the twins coming up from the archery range. I quickly jumped out the window and ran to Thalia's pine to wait for the rest of the team. They will be begging for mercy by the end of this.

**Nico's POV**

I walked to where the thirteen year olds were gathered by the lake. I morphed into shadow and snuck up behind them. Braelyn looked up as though she sensed something moving behind her. She looked straight at me and I thought she saw me. But then she shrugged it off. She could be so ignorant sometimes.

I muttered a curse under my breath and turned my video camera on. Adonis screamed and curled into the fetal position. He tried to cover his eyes but I made sure that he still saw the spirits. Braelyn tried to comfort him while attempting to counteract the curse. I made sure that it held for about an hour.

The rest of the group gathered around and tried to calm him. When the hour was up he attempted to sit up, but to no avail. He uncurled and breathed heavily. I flipped the camera off and tucked it into my pocket. Braelyn looked over at me and flipped me the finger. I'm going to have to tell Chiron about that. I walked towards Thalia's pine quickly. I'm going to be in so much trouble with her.

**Bess' POV**

I gathered some borrowed archery equipment and took it all to the Athena cabin. I walked in and made my way to Alicia's room. When I got there the door wasn't closed. I walked in and saw that she was a complete bookworm.

Everywhere there was a book. On the floor, on the bed, on the keyboard. She really was a daughter of Athena. I started to do my evil deed. I put a quiver next to her pillow and taped a bow to her ceiling. I left the rest lying around her room. I set up a camcorder on the computer monitor and left. I hiked up the hill to Thalia's pine to wait for the others. This should teach them a lesson once and for all.

**Third person POV (Travis and Connor)**

Two twins walked at a brisk pace to find a certain daughter of Apollo. When they found Raegan, they challenged her to a game of monopoly because she had NO sense of money managing (even though her mom was an accountant).

One of the twins discreetly set up a video camera and started recording. The game was finished in twenty minutes. The twins won. The little dirty blonde girl threw a tantrum and broke the game in half. The little metal figurines were melted by her anger and the paper money was on fire. The twins took their video to Thalia's pine and waited for the last person in their group.

**Annabeth's POV**

I walked quickly to the Hades cabin and entered. Braelyn was the exception to the 'older campers in the back, younger in the front'. She yelled at everyone until they gave her the room with an air conditioner and a lock.

I used the key Nico gave me to get in. I grabbed her laptop and shoved it into my backpack. I found her cell and her I pod and put them into the front pockets. I stole her television remote and her camcorder. After that took her Nintendo. I then set up a video camera to capture the carnage. I left and ran up the hill to where the rest of the team was.

We waited until we heard screams from where the cabins were. Then we saw the kids run out of their cabins. After that the conch horn blew. I loaded the footage into the projector and waited until the end of lunch. When it was finally over, everyone looked expectantly at Braelyn.

She looked up and shook her head sadly and said, "Sorry you guys. I have nothing."

I stood up and said, "But I do." With that I turned on the projector. Everyone laughed at my ingeniousness and at Braelyn's rude gesture in the video and the one that she gave me afterwards. Once the video finished, the other older siblings and I were bombarded with some VERY angry thirteen year olds. Maybe this will teach them to respect us.

**A/N: I would just like to thank **_**I am a demigod **_**for this idea. Review to tell me what you thought of it. Press that little button at the bottom of the page…NOW!**


	11. We are rebellious

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. If I did, Annabeth and Percy would've gotten together much sooner.**

**Annabeth: And if I owned this story, Braelyn would be a goody two shoes that is my servant. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: Okay then…Start reading!**

**Braelyn's POV**

My friends and I decided that our older siblings are EVIL!!! Annabeth stole all of my electronics and returned all of them except my I pod and video diary. She was holding them hostage. I really was hoping that she hadn't looked at any of my…other songs. I had my façade of awesome alt. rock songs but then if you scrolled down the list you would find my girly play lists. I was also hoping that she hadn't seen my video diary because it said who my crush was. I would rather keep it a secret.

My friends and I wanted to avenge our hurt egos. I turned to them and told them my plan. "Adonis. Your in charge of getting water guns and water balloons. We need six heavy duty water guns and four thousand water balloons. Make all of them blue and green in color. Raegan. Replace all of the tips of the arrows with boxing gloves. Make sure that the color of them is yellow. Maddy and Zadie. You are in charge of getting boxes of spiders in Annabeth's room. Make sure that the boxes have your cabin's colors **{A/N: I can't remember what Hermes' colors are. Please review if you know!}**. Alicia. I need you to stop all internet access into the Hermes cabin. Leave a note that says 'Younger camper group, chapter C.H.1 rox my sox'. Kay? Good. I will set up cameras around the camp and set add a little something to Annabeth's video diary. Then I'll go where I'm needed. Let's activate Plot War with Camp. Break!"

**A/N: This chappie is a bit short but I'll beef up the next one. Press that little review button PLZ!!!**


	12. Duct tape is silver

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO…Nobody said anything!!!! **

**Everyone: YOU DON'T OWN PJO!!!!!**

**Me: I knew it was too good to be true. Start reading!**

**Adonis' POV**

I walked quickly to the camp store and opened the door. The little bell tinkled, alerting the clerk of my presence. The girl looked up and smiled sweetly at me. She said in that overly cheery voice, "What can I do for you?" I leaned in and whispered, "I need six heavy duty water guns. Preferably green and blue. Also, I need four thousand green and blue water balloons. I will make it worth your while if you promise not to tell any of the older campers about this." With that comment, I slid twenty drachmas across the counter. Her eyes lit up and she murmured, "All the teen magazines…" She looked up and said, "When do you need them by?" I frantically tried to guess when we would need them by. Finally I settled on a time period and stuttered out, "Uhhhh…I think…in an hour?" She smiled and nodded. I paid for the items and quickly ran out. Why couldn't I think on my feet like normal? Oh yeah, I started thinking about _her_…her sarcastic smirk…her dark eyes…the way her dark, curly hair fell into her eyes when she was concentrating…the way her hips swayed just slightly when she walked…SNAP OUT OF IT, ADONIS!!!! She's your best friend! Stupid hormones…

**Raegan's POV**

I walked to Chiron and asked if I borrow some of his family's boxing arrows. He agreed and gave them to me. I took them to Brae's room. I opened the door to see her yanking a at one of her inky black curls. She had her laptop opened and it was hooked up to Annabeth's video camera. She looked up when I walked all the way in. She saw the arrows and grinned mischievously. She stuck a hand underneath her bed and pulled out two bottles of yellow spray paint. She handed one to me and we got to work. Afterwards, we admired our handiwork. Once they had dried I left Brae to her work. This is going to be better than the Trojan War. Muahahahahahahahahahahhahaha!

**Alicia's POV**

I snuck into the Hermes cabin's basement and found their main internet panel **(A/N: I'm not sure whether something like that is real or not). **I grabbed my virus chip and inserted it into the very center of the circuit board. Twenty minutes later I heard angry screams coming from upstairs. I quickly wrote the note that Braelyn told me to write. I tied a silver ribbon around it and placed it next to the board. Quickly, I threw open the window and jumped out. Braelyn had wanted me to help her with the cameras. I shouldered my messenger bag and got to work. Revenge is sweet.

**Third person POV (Madelynn and Zadie)**

Two certain red head Hermes twins made their way to the Athena cabin. They double checked that everyone was at archery. As soon as they were certain that they were alone they made their way to Annabeth's room. The bolder of the two opened the door. Madelynn lugged the boxes into Annabeth's room and dropped them carefully on the ground. Zadie set up a camera in the corner, as to catch the aftermath. They made sure that the brown, white, and green boxes were securely closed. Once they assured themselves that nothing would go wrong, they exited through the window. They could have gone through the window but they had the urge to pull a James Bond move. Zadie landed gracefully while Madelynn fell out as a tumble of limbs. Once she had stabilized herself, she ran to catch up with her sister. The only thought going through their heads was _We. Are. EVIL!_

**Braelyn's POV**

I had just finished adding my own personal touch to Annabeth's video diary, I went to finish setting up the spy cams. Adonis met up with me after I finished. As I came down from my latter I saw that he was just staring. I even think I saw a bit of drool. I slapped my hands in front of his face. He snapped out of it quickly. He stuttered out, "I, uh, got the water balloons." I rolled my eyes at him. We went to go fill up the water balloons. When we were halfway through, Raegan and Alicia joined us. Soon after that, Madelynn and Zadie joined. When we were finished we went and sat at our vantage point. Thalia's pine. At about ten o'clock (in the morning) our older siblings returned. Annabeth, Travis, and Connor came out screaming. Percy rushed out to see what was wrong. Bess was next. We loaded our catapults and aimed them. Raegan loaded her bow with our specialized arrows. Alicia stood behind the catapults and waited for my signal. Adonis, Madelynn, Zadie, and I readied our water guns. I gave a quick motivational speech. "This is our one chance of revenge. Well…technically, there would be others, but today is the day that we strike back. Let's go kick some evil older siblings butt! On my mark. Aim! Fire!" We let our weapons work. The group of older kids looked up just as our weapons hit their targets. Nico walked out to see what was going on. I turned my water gun towards him and his eyes widened. With a girlish shriek, he ran for cover. I still hit him though. After we ran out of ammo, we descended upon the freaked out teenagers. I attacked Nico with no mercy. Adonis was beating up Percy very well. Alicia was kicking, punching, hitting, and biting Annabeth. She must really hate archery. Raegan was using one of her arrows to beat up Bess. Madelynn was beating Connor over the head with a water gun. Zadie was on Travis' back, hitting his head. That was going to hurt in the morning. When our siblings slumped to the ground, defeated, we did a victory dance. They were still trying to grab our ankles to make us trip, but they weren't very successful. We ran to my room and started putting the video together. We finished and ran to the dining pavilion. I loaded the video into the projector. The conch horn blew and we hid under the main table. All of us were scared of what our siblings would do to us if they saw us. As dinner was wrapping up I walked up to the front and said, "This is a shout out to all of the older siblings that made this possible. YOU MADE IT PERSONAL!!!!!" With that I ran to the back and started the video. People laughed all the way up to Annabeth's video diary. I had voiced over and made her say, "I LOVE LUKE! Wait, I LOVE PERCY!!!! No…I LOVE LUKE!! Wait, I LOVE PERCY!!!" and so on. They weren't laughing because they were crying tears of mirth. Once the video was over Annabeth, Percy, Nico, Bess, Travis, and Connor approached me. I started to run when I felt a strong pair of hands flip me around. Annabeth smacked a bit of duct tape around my hands and ankles. I screamed for help before my mouth was taped shut. They did the same to my friends. Soon we were being smack mercilessly with our water guns. This is so PERSONAL!!!!!!

**A/N: Ooooooo…What's going to happen tomorrow? Review and you'll find out faster! The more reviews I get, the faster I type! SO…press that little review button! PLZ!!!**


	13. Things get Personal

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO…I do own an I pod!!!**

**Adonis: Whoop-de-freakin'-do**

**Me: Shut up…Start reading! …So Adonis can be killed in private.**

**Adonis: (snort) Sure. What are you going to do to m-**

**(I use a whole roll of duct tape on his mouth)**

**Me: Start reading!**

**Annabeth's POV**

Braelyn's group made this personal. They were still sleeping. I gathered my group and sat under Thalia's pine. I told them my idea. "We need to embarrass all of them in their own way. I need embarrassing secrets…NOW!!!"

Percy looked hesitant but then he answered, "Adonis is in love with Braelyn. He has a shrine dedicated to her in the back of his closet."

Nico turned around abruptly to look at Percy. "Your brother…thinks he's good enough for Braelyn?" Percy nodded. Nico spoke up, "Braelyn has a…a…a…collection of pictures of Adonis. On her computer, she planned their wedding and honeymoon. She even picked out baby names."

I couldn't believe that the tough Braelyn has already made her wedding plans. Bess was next, "Raegan has an irrational fear of spaghetti. She believes that the meat is plotting her death."

Travis looked up and said, "Madelynn and Zadie are in love with Edward Cullen. They have pics of him on their phones. And they sleep with the books." Connor nodded to confirm it.

I said, "And Alicia believes that one day, she'll get married to Mitchell Musso and they'll have eighteen kids. What we'll need to do, is spread it around camp. And video tape it all. And put it on National news. And then run for our lives. Got it? Good. Let's activate plan This get's Personal. Break!"

**A/N: Please review! I really need the motivation. School just got out and I haven't seen my friends so they can't give me any motivation. I really like reviews! Please press that little button! I know you see it. Just PRESS IT!!! PLEASE!!!**


	14. SURPRISE!

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO…….no one said anything…at all!! …So…start reading…I guess.**

**Bess' POV**

I walked to where my amps were and loaded them onto a cart. I took them to Thalia's pine tree. I hooked up my mike to it. Very slowly, I turned it on. I double checked to make sure that Raegan was nowhere to be seen. Assured that she was out of sight and earshot I spoke into the mike, "Raegan Blake is terrified of spaghetti. She thinks the bits of meat in it are plotting her death."

I heard raucous laughter coming from the Ares cabin. Then I saw Raegan coming up. But she wasn't alone. She had a…club of spaghetti haters with her! Uh oh. Clarisse walked up and said something to her. Rae looked up at me and…smiled? Maybe I do need glasses. But she didn't kill me. Maybe Annabeth's plot isn't gonna work out correctly.

**Percy's POV**

I walked to the Big House with some borrowed amps and set them up on the porch. I yelled into the mike, "Adonis Whitaker is in love with Braelyn Smith! He has a shrine dedicated to her in the back of his closet!" I thought that Annabeth's plan was going to work perfectly but then I saw Adonis and Braelyn walking up…hand in hand.

This did not work out the way it was planned to. I better go warn Nico before he makes the announcement. Then I heard faintly in the distance, "Braelyn Smith is in love with Adonis Whitaker. She has planned their wedding, honeymoon, and picked out baby names!" This is not working out correctly.

**Nico's POV**

I stood on top of my cabin and screamed at the top of my lungs, "Braelyn Smith is in love with Adonis Whitaker! She has planned their wedding, honeymoon, and picked out baby names!"

Then I saw Braelyn and Adonis walking around camp…hand in hand. Ugh…they ALWAYS find a way to win. ALWAYS!! I need some Tylenol.

**Third person POV (Travis and Connor)**

Travis and Connor walked to their sisters' room. Once they successfully picked the lock, they entered stealthily. They discovered the phones hidden underneath a magazine. They picked them up to keep for future references. They snuck out and clambered onto the roof.

They yelled at the tops of their lungs, "Madelynn and Zadie are twi-hard freaks! They have pics of Edward Cullen on their phones and they sleep with the books!!" Then they saw Madelynn and Zadie walking away from what looked like an Edward Cullen fan group. This is not going as planned…

**Annabeth's POV**

I scurried away from the group and climbed up onto Athena cabin's roof. I had set up some amps earlier so I plugged in my mike and started screaming, "Alicia Davidson has a huge crush on Mitchell Musso! She thinks that eventually they will get married and have eighteen kids!"

As soon as I finished that statement I saw Alicia walking with some guy that looked a lot like Mitchell Musso. GAH!!! How do they know how to win?!?

**A/N: Bet you didn't see that coming. I really wanted to mess with the story a little bit so this is what comes from my need for insanity. Press that little review button at the bottom of the page! Please! (Makes puppy dog face)**


	15. Plan Date Disaster

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO…-sniffle-**

**Percy: Is she crying?!?!?**

**Raegan: Yeah…she gets really beat up over the series.**

**Me: Uhhhh…why are you guys talking about me as though I'm not here?**

**Alicia: Because its what makes you tick.**

**Me: Whatever. Start Reading!**

**Annabeth's POV**

I gathered my group over to our headquarters…the lake. The thirteen year olds thought they could outsmart us? They are WRONG!!! W-R-O-N-G!!!!! They thought that they had won this war? W-R-O-N-G!!!!!!!!!!!!! We'll get them this time. We just have to play to their weakness'.

I turned to my group and said, "We need to play to their weakness'. Braelyn likes people to see her as a…tough person. Or evil. Adonis hates people knowing about his private life. What we need to do is catch them on a date." Percy and Nico started backing up quickly. They're faces portrayed a look of pure terror.

Once they calmed down I continued, "I think, if we just humiliate Braelyn and Adonis today, they won't bother us for a week. Anyway, Percy and Nico, you two need to stay as far away as possible from the date. Set up the projector screen or something. Just don't get anywhere near the date. AT ALL! Travis and Connor. You guys will deal with all of the technical stuff. Bess and I will video tape it from two different angles. Ready to activate plan Date Disaster? Good. Break!"

**A/N: Okay…I really want to know how many of you think Annabeth and the rest of her group will make it out alive. Please review!**


	16. Fourth of July show

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO…I is sad.**

**Annabeth: And now she can't even speak correctly.**

**Me: I can speak right. I is…I mean, I am smart.**

**Annabeth: Sure…**

**Me: Whatever. Start reading!**

**Braelyn's POV**

I rushed around my room, trying to make sure I looked perfect. I double checked that my hair clip was still restraining that annoying mop of curls. I put on my seventh coat of lip-gloss and touched up my mascara. My eye shadow glittered as I looked at myself. I straightened my black and white plaid mini skirt. I grabbed a sweater to wear over my black tank top. Then I put on my converse heels. Once I was all ready I flipped my TV on.

About ten minutes later, I heard a knock on my door. I opened it to see my sister, Adora's face. She said, "You might want to get out there. Lissie and Millie are playing with his hair." I grabbed my sweater and ran out. It wasn't safe to let my little sisters near hair. By the end of an hour, there would be none left. I shooed Lissie and Millie away from him and got us out of the cabin before he could meet the rest of my…relatives. I don't count them as my family. They're too weird.

Adonis led me to Thalia's pine where a picnic blanket was set up. He pulled out a bowl of spaghetti. We shared it while we talked. After we finished, he started to lean in. I closed the distance and we kissed. You know how they say, if you feel fireworks during a kiss than you know he's the one? Well, I felt the whole fourth of July show. Then, it broke apart WAY too soon because we heard the sound of a video camera zooming in. We looked around and saw no one.

Because we're young and ignorant, (not) we continued kissing. I tangled my fingers in his black, smooth hair. One of his hands was on the small of my back and the other was working to get my hair clip out. It fell out and his hand became tangled into my curls. It became more and more heated until we heard giggling. He broke the kiss and looked around. I heard one more giggle and I flipped around to see Annabeth and Bess. With a video camera. I called upon some of the dead to keep them still. I walked up and screamed, "YOU MADE ME BREAK MY FIRST KISS FOR THIS?!?!?!? THIS IS PERSONAL!!!!"

They looked at me and Annabeth said, "Exactly. Now we're going to show this to EVERYONE!!! And your tough girl reputation will be ruined. Now who's the smart one?"

I looked disdainfully at them and retorted, "Still me. I don't care. He is my boyfriend and we were just about to have the BEST kiss ever! Then you had to come along and RUIN IT!!! You. Will. PAY!!!" I grabbed Adonis' hand and took him away from the scene. I snapped my fingers and the undead servants dropped the annoying spies to the ground. I heard a girl yelp in pain and I smirked at Adonis.

He pulled me close and we kissed once more before I glanced at my watch. I shrieked and pulled back. I said, "It's my curfew! I'm sorry. I have to go." I was walking away when he said, "Meet me tomorrow at Thalia's pine." I glanced over my shoulder, nodded my head and smiled. I raced to my cabin to find Nico tapping his foot on the ground. I pushed pass him and slammed my door.

* * *

In the morning I got up and got dressed. I went to my friends (and boyfriend's) cabins to get them up. We walked to the dining pavilion and went to our normal tables. I plopped down at my table and stared dreamily at the Poseidon table. Percy looked up and nudged Adonis. He looked up and stared just as dreamily. Nico poked me and I snapped out of my trance. I felt my cheeks get hot and I started to eat my cereal.

Then I heard Annabeth's voice. I looked up and saw her in the front with a mike in her hand. She said, "The music behind this is from Braelyn's I pod. And a quick message to her. I'M THE SMART ONE!!!!!" Then she ran off and the video started. I wanted to crawl under a rock and die. Unfortunately, being the daughter of Hades, the whole dieing thing was a bit hard to achieve. I listened to the raucous laughter form all of the tables. I glanced over at Adonis and his face resembled pizza sauce.

When my music came on I ducked underneath my table. When nobody could see me I turned into a shadow and snuck out. I saw Adonis sneaking out also. When we made it outside the pavilion we ran back to our cabins and grabbed duct tape and some rope. Then I sent Adonis to go and grab Percy and Annabeth. I snuck into Lissie and Millie's room and grabbed the latest season of Barney. I ran back to my room to find Annabeth and Percy tied up, sitting in two seats in front of my TV. I loaded Barney into the DVD player. I left the room with Adonis. We heard screams but we didn't pay much attention. We were picking up what those spies made us finish early. Tomorrow will be the day of REVENGE!!!!

**A/N: This chapter is one of my longest so I'm really happy about that. Anyway, please press the little button at the button at the bottom. PLEASE!!**


	17. Olympian's Disguise

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO………Is anybody here? …YES!!! No one's here!**

**Anyway, this change of POV came from **_**Thalia Castellan.**_** So, THANKS!!! Start reading!**

* * *

**Aphrodite's POV**

I walked to my private chambers and flopped gracefully onto my pink satin couch. Eros was painting my toe nails while I flipped through my different channels. I momentarily stopped to watch Percabeth but they were just playing chess. BORING!! Then I decided to check on my new favorite couple. Adonlyn.

They were kissing out by the lake when Percy and Annabeth came out and broke it up by setting off some firecrackers. I felt my inner matchmaker get fired up. That just wasn't right. I sent Eros on his merry way and transported myself down to Camp Half Blood.

I stopped by to say hello to my dear children. After, I stomped down to the lake to see Braelyn yelling at the older couple. I walked up and watched as young Braelyn started berating Annabeth and Percy. I smiled and said, "Excuse me, if I could be of any help, maybe Annabeth and Percy need to leave my new favorite couple alone so I have some entertainment!" All of their heads snapped to look at me. Braelyn looked like she was contemplating murdering Percabeth, but we couldn't have that, know could we? I do need some sort of entertainment. Percy and Annabeth looked at me and back to the very angry Braelyn. They ran away quickly and Braelyn sat down dazedly. Well, my work here is done. Back to Olympus!

**Braelyn's POV**

I stared in shock at the place Aphrodite had recently taken. I couldn't believe that the goddess of love had just helped me. Then a evil thought struck me. I grabbed Adonis' hand and dragged him to Thalia's pine. After he sat down I went and got everyone else. Raegan had been in the middle of her soap opera and was ticked at me. Madelynn had been picking the lock on the camp store. Zadie had been dancing around her room and singing an off key version of Hannah Montana. Alicia was reading as always.

They grudgingly followed me to Thalia's pine. I faced them and said, "Aphrodite just helped me and I came up with an evil idea. We should dress up as gods and goddesses to make our older siblings do potentially dangerous and hilarious things and they can't get us. Adonis, you'll dress up as Poseidon. Get the Hephaestus cabin to build auto mans for us so we're the right height. Alicia, you'll dress up as Athena. Madelynn will dress as Iris. Zadie will be Aphrodite. Rae will dress as Nike and I'll go as Hecate. What we'll do is go around and boss our older siblings into doing entertaining things. We have to be in character so no slip ups. We are going to do something that none of them can top. Got it? Good. Activate plan Olympian's Disguise!"

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is kinda short but the next one will be longer. One of my nameless reviewers gave me this idea also. Thanks! Anyway. In the next plot I was going to bring an OC in so, if you would want to be that OC, review and put down what you want to be called, what you want to look like, and whether you want to be on the younger camper's side or the older. Send them in quickly! **


	18. This means WAR

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. …This is odd. No one sai-**

**Everyone: YOU DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!!**

**Me: Knew it was too good to be true. Get reading!**

* * *

**Adonis' POV**

I walked to the Hephaestus cabin and knocked on the door. A camper named Matt opened the door. "What do you need?"

I remembered what Brae said and answered, "Six auto men. All about six feet tall. With a control room so a person can control it. I'll need them by noon." Matt nodded and closed the door. I walked to my cabin to look for my Bermuda shorts and Tommy Bahama shirt. Once I found it I just walked around camp until noon. Then I picked up the auto men. I went back to my cabin to get dressed and then walked to Thalia's pine. I met up with _my girlfriend _(who looked a little intimidated by the sheer height of the auto men) and we just sat and talked until the rest of our group came.

**Raegan's POV**

I wasn't sure how Nike looked so I just went to my cabin and got some of my medals and found my old track suit. Adonis dropped my auto man off at my door. I let it in and stared in shock at how tall it was compared to me. I got the auto man dressed and then opened the hatch in the back. I finally figured out how to use the darn thing and walked to where my friends were waiting.

**Third person POV**

Two daughters of Hermes walked to there respective cabin. Madelynn went to her closet and started to dig around for her brightly colored clothes and all of her pagers, cell phones, and her blue tooth. Zadie went to her drawers and started to look for her pink clothes and all of her jewelry. Once they had their stiff together they found their auto men outside their room. They looked closely at the auto men and started to dress them. Once it was finished they launched themselves into their auto men. They learned quickly how to make the auto men work and made their way to where their friends were seated. One thought was going through everyone's head when the twins arrived. _This is going to be an AWESOME summer!_

**Alicia's POV**

Once I got to my cabin I found that my auto man was already in my room. I looked up at it and started my work. I fashioned a bun out of the wig that was on the head. I found some old Halloween costume that I had from when I was seven. It was a Greek styled tunic with a silver owl pin. My dad bought it for me and then I had had no idea what the pin meant. Gods, if only I had known. Finally, when I had finished I looked for the hatch Braelyn had told me about. I FINALLY found it and got in. I figured out how to walk without tripping and made my way slowly to Thalia's pine. This is going to be FUN!!!

**Braelyn's POV**

I walked to my cabin and unlocked my door. I had been waiting up at Thalia's pin for everybody to come so I could make sure that their auto men were properly secured and that they were in character. Once I was assured that nothing could go wrong I went to get ready. In my room was my auto man. I scurried into my closet and started to look for my old witch's costume. I tossed the hat and broom aside and started to dress 'Hecate'. Once it was dressed I finally got in. I figured out the controls and located the microphone headset.

I walked to where my team was waiting and explained what exactly we were doing. "Adonis. You'll control…Bess. Make her do whatever, as long as it's entertaining. Alicia, you'll control Travis. Madelynn, you'll control Nico. Zadie, you'll control Percy. Raegan, you'll control Connor. And I'll control Annabeth." We each went our separate ways and found our target. Actually, we didn't go separate ways. Our older siblings were all in one place.

I walked up to Annabeth and she stammered out, "Lady Hecate…I…I…what are you doing here?"

I used my best godly voice and said, "I have important business for you to complete for me. You should be honored that a busy goddess like myself has chosen you as the demi goddess to help me." She slightly nodded her head and I continued, "First, I need you to jump up and down screaming that you love moldy cheese and then run around camp screaming that you are in love with curdled milk. After that, I need you to demand curdled milk and moldy cheese. Once you get the milk and the moldy cheese, dump it on Clarisse. Then don't fight back when she pummels you to bits." Annabeth looked taken aback and almost looked like she wasn't going to do it but then she seemed to realize that I was a goddess (NOT) and she slowly got up.

I heard her screaming all the way from the lake. Hearing Clarisse's 'colorful' made me laugh. I laughed even more when Annabeth's girly shrieks stopped. Annabeth returned on crutches. Her ankle was wrapped in ace bandage and she had a bandage over her eye. I had to stifle a giggle when she shot a glare over at me when she thought I wasn't looking. I saw Percy coming back in a wheelchair and Nico being pushed over on a stretcher. Travis and Connor were being escorted by police men and Bess was dragging herself by one hand. I was about to state my next task for Annabeth when I felt a tap on my auto man's shoulder. I slowly turned around and saw the real Hecate…I felt very scared. All of my friends were turning around to see the real gods and goddesses that they were portraying.

Our older siblings were starting to realize what had happened and get out of their different medicinal vehicles. Bess dragged herself off of the ground. The gods and goddesses started to lecture us. Then me and my friends jumped out of the auto men and RAN. Soon we heard pounding footsteps behind us. Great. Now we were being chased by angry older siblings and angry immortals. We finally hid in my room. I padlocked the door. We listened to angry yells of the immortals and the pained screaming from our siblings. Once it was finally quiet, I started to make the video. I remixed the screams and added cool light effects. Once the video was finished, we put on the body armor that I had bought earlier, and headed out. We made it to the dining pavilion unscathed and were able to load the video in. Then we put up the web cam to capture the aftermath.

We hailed a taxi and went to the airport. We got on a plane heading to Forks, Washington. It's a small enough town to hide in until our siblings cool down. Once we got there, we got a few hotel rooms and started to watch our plot come to an end. The video started at the end of dinner. I had planned our flight to land fifteen minutes before dinner. That way, by the end of dinner, we would be in our hotel and would be able to watch the live footage. I was very happy to see that everyone was laughing. Well, except our siblings.

I watched Annabeth get beat up and Percy get slapped by half of the camp's female population. Apparently his task was to feel up some random girls and make lewd comments. Bess had to beat Chiron over the head with a bow. Travis had to give back all of the things that he had stolen and Connor had to kiss Mr. D. Horrible picture. Nico had to do a back flip into the lake. And then get the naiads angry. This explained why he smelled like lake water. After the video finished, our older siblings shot up to go find us. It was funny when they figured out that we weren't there. Then somebody that had seen us leave told them where we were. Crap. Now they were going to find us. They left the pavilion and headed towards the boundary line. I was starting to freak out.

Alicia saw me having a mini panic attack and said, "We can track them. I implanted a chip in Annabeth's earring. And in the other one I implanted a mini video camera." I switched to Annabeth's video camera. They were in the camp van on the way to the airport.

I turned to my friends and said, "This means war."

* * *

**A/N: I wonder who's going to show up in Forks? Well, I know but that's not the point. Betcha didn't guess that they would leave the state! Please review!!**


	19. More peoples! And vampires! And wizards!

**Disclaimer: …I…I…I can't say it. I…I just can't.**

**Annabeth and Percy: Then we'll say it for you. You don't own us, Harry Potter and co., AND you don't own Bella, Edward, and Reneesme!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!**

**(I run out of the room sobbing)**

**Annabeth: I…I actually feel bad about making her cry. That confirms it. I am officially insane.**

**Adonis: Great. Now I have to go find her and get her to stop crying. Do you know how hard that is?**

**Percy: Uhhhh…no? Anyway…Start reading?**

* * *

**Braelyn's POV**

A sharp pain in my back woke me up. I looked over and glared at my attacker. Raegan was playfully poking me in the back and saying, "Time to get up, sleeping beauty!" I groaned and threw my pillow at her. She threw it back and said, "We need to get going to scope out the town. We need to be able to have the upper hand in this war." I sighed and rolled out of bed. I walked to the bathroom and started to brush my teeth. I came out when I heard somebody giggling.

Adonis was standing awkwardly in the mass of my friends. I screeched and ran back to the bathroom. I hastily fixed my hair and threw on a pair of jeans and a New York tee. I came back out to see Adonis playing some video game with Zadie. (Don't tell him I told you this, but Zadie was totally whooping his butt!) I unplugged the game and herded my friends out of the hotel room.

We went to the nearest diner and grabbed some breakfast. We were walking out and arguing about what we should do first when we collided with something very cold and very hard. It felt like running into a cold marble wall. I was picking myself off of the ground when Madelynn and Zadie screamed and started jumping up and down. I looked over at them in confusion when they shrieked, "You're…you're…you're them!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I had no idea who 'them' were until I looked up. I nearly had a heart attack. Then Raegan screamed. She was pointing at some person eating spaghetti.

She started mumbling, "Plotting death. Funeral. Will. No husband. No family. Death!" I slapped her and she looked at me. Just when I thought things couldn't get worse, they did. Adonis started flirting with…actually, I'm not sure who he was flirting with, but she was pretty.

I barely registered that we just walked into Edward and Bella Cullen when I walked up to Adonis and said, "I might just have to shred that little black dress." He looked up abruptly and immediately walked over to my side. Madelynn calmed down but Zadie was babbling. I dragged her over to the rest of our group and the two groups started to exchange apologies. Just as Alicia was regaining her footing, we were hit from behind. We tumbled into a heap of flailing limbs.

I heard stifled giggles from both sides. We finally figured out how to unlock ourselves from the mess and stood up. We turned to see who had knocked us down the second time and came face to face with two red heads, a brunette, and a black haired boy. Alicia and Raegan screamed and started to babble something about awesome magic and what it was like to defeat Voldemort. My mind was spinning when I finally said, "What next? Are we going to get knocked into by Artemis Fowl?" Apparently Bella, Edward, Reneesme, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione had no idea about books being written about them. Thus we came to the present, when we were explaining to them about said books.

After we had given them a full summary, they asked why we were carrying around tracking devices and spy equipment. No one answered so Zadie and Raegan pushed to the front. It was a bit intimidating talking to three vampires and four wizards. Especially when I left my stygian iron sword back at the hotel. I took a deep breath and was about to explain when a evil thought crossed my mind. I grinned and said, "At…this camp we go to, we pranked our older siblings. We pranked them for a few days until they fought back. I turned into a daily thing until they took it too far. We pranked them back and were afraid of the consequences, so we got on a plane, came here and then found out that they were following us. This is why we have tracking equipment and spy devices. We really need to one up them sooooooo…I was wondering, could any of you help us?" I knew I was taking a risk here but hey, it couldn't hurt to try. I turned to Madelynn, Alicia, and Raegan. I whispered, "Best puppy dog face. Now"

They immediately started to look as cute as a thirteen year old can look. Which is pretty darn cute! Bella took one look at their faces and caved. Ginny and Ron agreed. Edward was pensive but finally said he would help us. Hermione looked at us warily and slowly nodded. Harry took one look around and said, "Fine." Reneesme just sorta glanced and nodded.

I beamed and said, "Meet at that park over there tomorrow." They nodded and we parted from the scene. We were walking down the sidewalk when another thought stuck me. I ran back to the hotel with my friends in hot pursuit. I burst through the door of the room and ran to my backpack. I dug out four drachmas and went into the bathroom. I said, "O goddess Iris, please except my offering."

I threw it into the newly created rainbow and said, "Hallie, daughter of Poseidon. Camp Half Blood." Soon the familiar freckled face appeared in the image.

Her sea green eyes lit up when she said, "Oh my gods! Where are you guys? Just to warn you, Annabeth and the rest are on their way."

I smiled evilly and said, "We're in Forks, Washington. I was wondering, would you be able to get over here by tonight with Phillip and David? You know, the son of Ares and the son of Apollo? Because we kinda need some reinforcements…" She nodded and said that she would be there by four. I then messaged Olympus. I persuaded Nike, Hecate, Hades, Zeus, Aphrodite, Hebe, Apollo, Ares, and Iris to join our cause. I kinda had already known that Hades, Zeus, Aphrodite, and Hebe would join. But it was surprising that the others joined. I knew that Poseidon, Athena, Dionysus, Artemis, and Demeter were on our siblings' side but I felt assured that we would win. I went out to where my friends were waiting. I grinned and said, "Let's do this."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all like this chappie. I just HAD to bring the others characters in. You know, just to give the younger campers a upper hand. And you all KNOW that the next chapters will HAVE to be funny for the younger campers and dangerous for the older ones! Please review!**


	20. More gods, peoples, wizards, and celebs!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…hello? Hellooooooo? Well, this is odd…st-**

**Gosh darned everyone: Start reading!**

**Me: That's my line!**

**Everyone: We know. We came too late to make fun of you owning nothing. So this was the best we could do.**

**(I leave the room before I have the chance to get anyone angry at me)**

**Everyone: You heard us. Get reading!**

* * *

**Braelyn's POV**

I woke up to the smell of coffee. I snapped up and saw a fresh pot of it on the counter. No one else was in the room so I poured myself a cup. Suddenly the door burst open. A flustered Alicia looked as though she had been running away from something. She looked at me and started babbling.

I caught the words "They…caught…run…charm…Hunters!" I clamed her down and made her explain again. She said, "I was walking down to this cool bookstore when I saw our siblings. They saw me and started to chase me. They were gaining so I used that charm you gave me since I can't morph into anything on my own. After I morphed into shadow, I ran back here. On the way I saw them. The Hunters were sitting in the diner waiting for our siblings. They joined our siblings' side because Artemis sided with them. They nearly outnumber us. What are we going to do?" I was reeling over the fact that the Hunters were here.

I asked, "Where is the rest of our group?" Alicia gestured towards Madelynn and Zadie's room. I walked out of the room with my long forgotten coffee in hand. My friends were talking strategy when they noticed me. I blurted out, "The Hunters! They're here and they have sided with the enemy!!!!" My friends went into a panic.

Alicia had calmed down long enough to ask, "What do we do now?"

I thought quickly and said, "We get more troops. Hallie came in last night with Phillip and David. We have to get more though. We only have twenty five people. They have eighty two. That sucks for us. We need more help! Everyone, call in all the favors you can think of. Get everyone that would be of any help at all. Any minor gods and goddesses. Any wizards or witches. If any one knows any other vampires, their help would be awesome. Any person that has a tank or something. Maybe even a Hollywood celebrity. We just really need help. There's no way we'll win with these numbers. They have the upper hand now and, well, we don't. Get moving!"

We scattered and pulled out our cell phones. (They don't attract monsters). I called all of the campers fourteen and under. It worked out because I got every single one to agree to fight on our behalf. After our calls were finished we converged again.

Alicia said, "I got Eros, Peitho, Eos, Boreas, Notus, Zephyrus, Aeolus, Proteus, Triton, Doris, Amphitrite, Thetis, Ariteaus, Metis, Eileithyia, Eris, all of Eris' kids, the Muses, the Graces, Nemesis, the Horae, the Moerae, Nyx, Themis, Tyche, Zelus, Cratus, Bia, Paeeon, Circe, Acesis, Aegle, Iaso, Hygeia, Janiscus, Panacea, Despoina, Enyo, Deimus, and Phobus."

Madelynn was next. "I got my boyfriend Max, his sister Alex, and his brother Justin," She leaned forward and said, "They're wizards!" She smiled gleefully.

Zadie said, "I got the entire Ares cabin. That's really it." She sat back and shot a glare at her sister.

Raegan said, "I called in a favor from Hollywood. Chad Dylan Cooper, Sonny Munroe, and Tawni Hart are coming!!!!" We all looked at her inquisitively and she said, "Lets just say that I saved their careers from being derailed."

She smiled evilly and Adonis spoke up. "I got all of the nymphs, naiads, nerieds, and satyrs to join us."

We all cheered and I said, "I got all of the campers fourteen and under to join us. That gives us a grand total of…of…of…of…Alicia! You figure it out! I'm not good with numbers." Alicia whipped out calculator.

A minute later she said, "We will have a grand total of three hundred people!" We all cheered even louder until I looked at my watch.

"Crap! We're going to be late for our meeting!" With that said, we all transformed into something invisible and ran out of the hotel.

* * *

**A/N: Wow. That's a LOT of people. YAY!!!! They have the upper hand! Ummm…sooooooo…how do you all like this chapter? A little too random? A little to sane? Perfect? I must know!!!! Did you think it was way too unrealistic? Please tell me!!!!!! Please? -insert big puppy dog eyes-**


End file.
